Joyeux Anniversaire
by Mugi-story
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Sanji, Zoro décide de lui faire un cadeau, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.  LEMON  SanjixZoro  Cadeaux pour ma bêta reader Akiwa-chwan 3


Nous sommes sur le Sunny-go, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille au complet se dirige vers de nouvelles aventures. Noël approchait à grands pas ainsi que l'anniversaire du cuisinier pensait un tête verte au beau milieu d'une sieste dans la vigie. Zoro ne savait pas vraiment quoi offrir à son amant pour ces deux occasions. Le bretteur mit cela dans un coin de sa tête et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas grâce aux inventions du grand Monkey D. Luffy {sous entendez bêtises et âneries en tous genres.}.

Le bretteur se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. Il se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux, sa couverture repoussé nous laissait admirer le torse de dieux grec du jeune homme {gentille couverture}. Il se frappa la tête de la paume de la main, aujourd'hui c'était LE jour qu'il n'aurait pas dû oublier. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et posa un regard interrogateur sur le plafond espérant trouver une idée. Il resta ainsi un moment observant la blancheur du plafond à attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas de là. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le petit renne.

_« Oï Zoro, tu es réveillé, s'étonna la boule de poil, Sanji m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »_

L'épéiste déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Il se le va et mit un pantalon qui trainait là et partit torse nu rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. {bave *o*} Tous prirent leur petit déjeuner, Luffy comme à ses habitudes piochait dans chaque assiette à ses risques et périls. Chacun souhaita un joyeux anniversaire aux cuisinier, Nami et Robin déposèrent chacune un baiser sur la joue du blond ca qui fit virer au vert Zoro. Luffy et Ussop lui firent remarquer ce qui augmenta la gène du vert. Sanji eut un rire léger et marmonna un « Baka Marimo. ». Le petit déjeuner finit Nami chargea Ussop et Chopper de faire la vaisselle pour le cuisinier. Zoro retourna dans sa chambre prit une serviette et alla dans la vigie pour son entrainement habituel. Cependant le cœur n'y était pas. Il sortit de sa salle d'entrainement en sueur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en chemin il croisa la navigatrice elle s'était attaché les cheveux avec une barrette orné d'un joli nœud rose. L'épéiste rentra dans la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche. Il referma la porte derrière lui, un foulard avait été abandonné sur le bord de la baignoire le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il venait de trouver son idée pour le cadeaux de son amant.

Le soir venu Nami avait organiser une soirée d'anniversaire pour notre cuisinier préféré. L'alcool coulait à flot, Chopper et Ussop tenant mal l'alcool s'était tout deux endormis, Nami était en pleine conversation avec Robin. Francky et Luffy avait improviser un jeu et Brook jouait un air entrainant. Sanji alla dans sa chambre, la porte se referma derrière lui il se retourna et trouva le bretteur en boxer avec un nœud autour de la taille et un dans les cheveux. Il rougit sous le regard du blond et lui souffla, « Ce soir, je suis ton cadeaux. » Sanji n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète et plaqua son amant au mur. Il embrassa fougueusement son homme tandis que ses mains glissait le long du dos du bretteur. Zoro rompit le baiser et s'attaqua au coup du blond, il s'empressa de déboutonner la chemise du coq et de la jeter au sol, elle fut bientôt rejoint par le reste des habits du jeune homme. Tous deux était en boxer, Sanji offrit un regard carnassier à son partenaire ce qui le fit violemment rougir. Il souleva délicatement le nœud qui cachait les parties intimes de l'épéiste et découvrit une bosse proéminente. Il l'embrassa dans le coup et lui demanda s'il pouvait ouvrir son cadeau. Zoro acquiesça. Sanji poussa son cadeau sur le lit et s'empressa de le déballer. Le nœud vola dans la pièce. La respiration du Marimo devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Les joues rosies il quémanda encore et encore plus de caresses de la part de son amant qui s'exécuta sans broncher. Dans une cascade de baiser le blond reprit le tracé des muscles du dieux grec qui s'offrait à lui. Il descendit jusqu'au bas ventre de son amant et marqua un temps d'arrêt, le bretteur lança un grognement impatient. Il n'en fallu pas plus au blond pour qu'il se décide. C'est alors que la température monta en flèche. Sanji caressa doucement son partenaire tout d'abord à travers le boxer, cependant ce tissu se révéla bien trop encombrant. Il passa sa main dans le boxer et caressa doucement et tendrement le membre endurci de son partenaire, déclenchant une foule de sensations pour le bretteur. La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra au rythme de la main de son dominant. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blond de son amant, tandis que celui-ci accélérai encore et encore pour entendre les gémissements timides de l'épéiste. Le coq s'arrêta d'un coup ce qui ennuya bien son Marimo. Deux boxers volèrent dans la chambre et le mercure augmenta une nouvelle fois dans le thermomètre. Zoro ferma les yeux et laissa Sanji faire. Il savait ce qui allait ce passer mais en même temps il appréhendait ce qu'il allait suivre. Le blond embrassa son épéiste et descendit le long de sa nuque faisant un crochet par ses trois boucles d'oreille point si sensible et il le savait. Ensuite il retraça les muscle si bien dessiner de son apollon pour arriver enfin à l'objet de convoitise. Le bretteur rouvrit les yeux juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard pervers et carnassier de son amant. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son intimité puis un léger baiser qui le fit frisonner. Il sentit un coup de langue rapide qui lui arracha un petit de stupeur. Une vague de plaisir immense installa en lui quand le coq prit son membre totalement en bouche et commença de lent mouvement de va et viens. Les sensations étaient décuplées les yeux fermés et le bretteur en profita. Une vague de plaisirs monta en lui qu'il ne put contrôler et il se laissa aller dans la bouche de son partenaire qui avala tout doucement le liquide chaud et salé. Le blond alla embrassé son amant honteux d'avoir joui si vite. Sanji s'en amusa et embrassa tendrement son homme sa main retourna vers l'objet de sa convoitise, il le caressa doucement avant de reprendre des mouvements de va et viens ne laissant aucun répit au bretteur. Il augmenta la vitesse en quelque seconde, son Marimo surprit ne put retenir son gémissements tandis que ses halètement reprenaient de plus bel. Il embrassa fougueusement son dominant, ses mains quittèrent les cheveux du blond pour s'emparer de son membre endurcit. Il entreprit des mouvements de va et vient tout aussi frénétiques. Les deux hommes s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, gémissant, s'embrassant, se chuchotant des mots doux. Sanji s'arrêta et fit rouler son Marimo, Zoro savait que c'était le moment, il s'empara des doigts du blond et les suçota sensuellement. Sanji jugea que ses doigts étaient assez humecter il embrassa le bretteur, il le prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur lui dans la position dites du lotus, il caressa les fesses de son amant, il inséra un doigt dans son amant puis un second. La température augmenta encore si cela était encore possible, il commença des mouvements de ciseaux tout en tournant déclenchant des milliers de sensations chez le bretteur. Zoro laissa échappé des tous petits gémissements, Sanji décida des amplifier et se mit en position pour l'acte. Il ne se rappelait pas combien de fois il avait fait cela depuis que sa relation avec le Marimo avait débuté, cependant il ressentait toujours cette excitation mélangée avec ce désir immense. Le blond se plaça et pénétra Zoro sauvagement, l'envie était trop présente et il voulait profiter de son cadeau tout de suite, comme un enfant avec son nouveau jouet, un commença des mouvements de va et viens lent et intense, puis de plus en plus rapide. Le dos du bretteur se cambra, et il agrippa les draps. Sanji trouva bien vite la prostate du bretteur, qu'il commençait à connaître. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_« Pour mon anniversaire, je veux t'entendre crié mon nom. » _

Pour illustrer sa demande il donna un coup de reins en plein dans le point le plus sensible de l'épéiste. Zoro haletait de plus en plus entre ses gémissements, Sanji intensifia le mouvement sans changer de place, et eut le droit à des petits oui saccadés mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait, il changea donc d'endroit et retourna voir son amie la prostate, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et laissa son amant reprendre un peu de souffle. Le bretteur inspira et reçu un coups de rein extrêmement bien placé qui lui fit entrevoir les étoiles. Le blond s'entêta et ses efforts finirent par payer.

« San... San... Sanji... En-co... Encore ! Oui...oui ! OOH SANJI » c'est alors que l'excitation était à son comble, les deux hommes ne contrôlaient plus rien. Le blond augmenta encore l'intensité de ses mouvements tout en agrippant les hanches de son amant, tandis que ce dernier s'agrippait désespérément à son dos. Sanji dans un dernier coup se déversa en son bretteur pendant que ce dernier ce laissait venir lui aussi. Le blond se retira embrassa tendrement son Marimo. Tous deux s'écroulèrent, Sanji posa sa tête sur le torse de son dieux grec qui lui chuchota :

_« Il t'as plus ton cadeaux ? »_

Pour toute réponse il sentis une main se glisser le long de ton torse descendre jusqu'à la cuisse puis remonter à son entre-jambe. Le bretteur gémit une nouvelle fois et embrassa fougueusement son partenaire qui n'était pas encore rassasié. Il caressa son coq et l'embrassa dans le coup, puis il se plaça à quatre pattes et lança un regard plein de désir à son amant. Sanji ne put résister à cet appel. Il se plaça derrière son épéiste et passa une main sur son torse il refit le tracer de sa cicatrice, sa main glissa vers les parties intimes du Marimo. Il fit de lent mouvements de va et viens avec sa main, il se pencha vers son amant lui demandant son accord. Celui-ci lui signifia que oui avec un grognement impatient et ultra-sexy. Sanji pénétra donc son ami au même rythme que sa main. Le bretteur murmura le nom de son amant entre ses gémissements. La température grimpa encore d'un niveau, les deux hommes jouirent à bout de force. Sanji se retira et s'effondra dans les bras de Zoro. Il l'embrassa et le remercia pour son cadeaux, le bretteur lui rendit son sourire. Il s'endormit le sourire au lèvre et le blond ne tarda pas à faire de même.


End file.
